The Adventures of Davis, Swordsman of Varrock pt
by Sharome90
Summary: Its the story of a Guy called Davis. He is the captain of the Varrock soldiers. He is on a quest to find a land he could call his own. This is my first story so please review.
1. Chapter 1

THE ADVENTURES of DAVIS, SWORDSMAN of VARROCK: part 1

" Men, get ready for the vouyage." '' Yes sir!" the crew replied to Davis. " " But if we find anything what will we call it? the crew member asked. "Davisland of course . Now hurry up, im tired of sittin here doin nothing! Davis said as the crew boarded the ship.The ship was painted with a valiant red, trimmed with gold , and had a mithril anchor.

" Lower the sails! Pull up the anchor! Work faster ya yella bellied poor excuses for the Royal Crew of Varrock!" second in command Sir Rovin shouted at the crew.3 hours later, the crew could hear dragon skin drums beating faster as they approached a large mass of land . You could see a huge volcano in the centre of the land mass." Smoke is comming out of the volcano, maybe we should go back to varrock. It would be dangerous to settle on that land. Sir Rovin stated to Captain Davis.

" Nonsense , thats not smoke. Their clouds. Now head strait to Davis Land. Ive gotta get a present for the lovely princess." Davis replied. Soon they landed on the land mass and greeted the locals." Hi, my name is Davis, i want to turn you over to the king and hopefully he would be genourous enough to have you be his eternal slaves." Davis said kindly.

" Attack"the barbarian leader commanded! Davis Drew his adamantite long sword and slew two barbarians." You need to work on your persuasion skills ." Sir Rovin whispered to Davis. Easily the barbarians defeated three quarters of the Varrock crew leaving only Davis, Sir Rovin , John and Zak the archer.

Davis drew his cross bow and fired like mad in all directions , but had no effect on the barbarians. John who had no confidence in winning , commited suicide by cutting of his head with his mithril sabre." Nooooo!" Sir Rovin cried." He was a loser, a noob , a yellow belly, but he was a good man."

The barbarians proved to be too strong, and took them to the dungeon wounded and hopeless." Aren't those big red things im pointing at ... Greater Demons!!!!!!

Will Davis and the rest survive. Will they return to Varrock. And most importantly, are you gonna give this story a

good review! Stay tuned to the next chapter of : The Adventures of Davis , Swordsman of Varrock .

By Sharome90


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Davis, Swordsman of Varrock : part 2

"Greater Demons, i believe we can defeat them." "How, how can we beat them, we couldnt even win a battle against barbarians.Face it we have no chance!" Zak replied to Sir Rovin. Davis rushed forward trading blows with two greater demons.Soon after Sir Rovin came to assist Davis in his despirate attack on the demons.

"Thrash"Davis impaled the demon in its abdominal area and turned to ashes. Soon they slew three more but recieved major damage as well. "Zak u idiot , come help us. If we die, you die!!!!! Davis shouted while holding off the last of the demons. "Arrrrgggghhhhhhh..." Sir Rovins chest was split open leaving his blood to spew all over the floor. " Nooooooooooo!!!" Davis mourned. " Zak you idiot.You could have helped us and maybe Rovin would have survived. Now i will avenge his soul by killing you!!!!!" Davis cried as he charged at Zak with hate in his eyes. Zak drew five arrows from his quiver and launched them with a grin on his face.

" Your attack is shamefull." Davis shouted to Zak as he spun his sword deflecting the arrows. Davis struck down Zak mercifully getting ready for the final blow." A demon is behind you, look out!!!!!!!!! " Davis jumped to the left dodging the attack and making the demon hit Zak instead.

" Idiot, well better get out of here." Davis decided. The demon yanked its hand out of Zak's motionless corpse and walked away . He walked aimlessly looking for a way to escape.

Suddenly 3 men walked out of the darkness . A warrior , an archer , and a mage . " That symbol on your sword, it's a symbol of Varrock yes ." the warrior assumed. " Yes , and on the sword of my freinds dead body has the same mark." Davis replied . The archer drew one arrow and launched it at the greater demon. " Rrrroooaaarrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!..." the demon cried with an arrow stuck in the back of its head almost going through the other side. The demon fell to the ground and turned to ashes. The mage used his magic to heal Davis to gain his trust. " I am Vain , the mage is Kurt and the archer is Keith. We come from a once great land called Falandor, but the barbarians attacked us and took our land. We left our village to try and overcome the barbarian foe , but we were over powered . Vulgear the brave lead the barbarians to victory and resided in the building nearest to the volcano . So will you help us escape and reclame our land." " Sure." Davis replied.

" Ok , the only way out is by the exit on the face of the volcano, but it is Guarded by a blue dragon. Kurts magic has no effect and Keiths arrows cant penetrate the dragons skin. As for me, my armour conducts more heat than normal, id be toast." Vain explained.'' Ok, now you need me to help you slay a dragon to reclaim your city, throw in 20 k and you've got a deal." Davis replied as they headed through a tunnel to the under part of the volcano.

stay tuned for the next chapter of : The adventures of Davis , Swordsman of Varrock.


End file.
